Forgotten Memories
by Wettlewash
Summary: After a terrible train crash, Harry falls into a deep coma. When he wakes, he remembers nothing about who he was, who his friends were, and what his life was like. Can Hermione and Ron refresh his memory and help him defeat Voldemort, or is all lost?
1. The Train

The rain was coming in gallons and the wind didn't make the weather any better. Hermione Granger peered out the window into a pitch black landscape the Hogwarts Express was passing by.

"It's such a shame that our first day of our last year of school has to start out with such a gloomy setting." She sighed. "It would have been nice just to have just a little bit of sun today. I didn't even notice when dusk passed!"

In a way, that's what the whole summer had felt like for Harry. His Aunt and Uncle were telling him that after he graduated from Hogwarts, it was time for him to live on his own. Once all his schooling and everything was finished, there was no need for him to stay there.

"Harry?" Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face causing him to stop gazing out the window.

Just as if she had read his mind, Hermione looked into his eyes, "You know you can always stay with us if you need to."

"Yea, I know..." He replied, "But I'll find something."

Hermione looked at her watch. She needed to make sure that she and Ron met up with the other prefects and Draco, the Head Boy along w/ Hermione being Head Girl. "Ron, we need to get going." She said standing up. "We'll see you later Harry!" and with that she and Ron left for a meeting with the prefects.

Harry spent most of the ride sleeping until a sudden lurch woke him up. It was almost as if the train had stopped just a little harder. The breaks could still be heard screeching and soon other sounds followed.

"Nothing like this had ever happened before accept back in third year when the Dementors came aboard, but that wasn't as bad as this!" he thought to himself.

Harry looked out the door to try and see if anything else was out of the ordinary. He could hear murmurs and whispers from the other compartments. "People must be wondering the same thing..." he thought. Then he walked over to the window and pressed his face against the glass. It was still very dark outside, but Harry could see that the train was on a bridge, not very far from the ground.

More screeching could be heard but now, along with it the sound of bending metal. Harry moved away from the window but as soon as he was erect, the train moved all to one side causing him to fall. Before blacking out, he said out load, "The train must be falling!"

* * *

"Attention all Professors! Meet in the Great Hall Immediately!" Professor McGonagall's voice bellowed through the halls of the empty school. She was the last one to get into the hall and as soon as she did, Dumbledore began to speak.

"There has been a terrible accident not so long ago on the Hogwarts Express." He began, "More like to the train actually..."

"Well what is it Headmaster?!" Professor Trelawney cut in.

After giving her a glare Dumbledore continued, "The cause of the accident is unknown, but according to the conductor, it must have been done by magic. More or less, he thinks the train was sabotaged."

The other Professors were silent.

"Most the children are fine and have minor injuries, but others have severe wounds."

McGonagall spoke up in a shaky voice, "And what exactly has happened?"

"The train has fallen off the tracks; we need to get there a soon as possible."

* * *

It was still raining extremely hard when the Professors made it there. The students had place many different charms on each other to keep themselves dray and warm.

"Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Please come over here!" Dumbledore made is way through groups and huddles of 3rd years, making his way to the Head Boy and Girl, who were making sure that all the 1st years were present. Hermione had her left arm in a sling and Draco crutches.

"I would have thought the wounds would have been more severe." Professor Snape said, coming up behind Dumbledore.

"They would have been," Malfoy explained, "But the conductor placed a spell on the train to soften some of the impact. And isn't it true that the train is built to protect crashes and weather damages?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Fortunately, we've never had to deal with anything like this before..."

Ron came through the 2nd years on the other side of the Headmaster, "Hello Headmaster, Professor." He nodded to both of them, and tried to smile but the cut across his cheek stung with any facial movement he made. He turned to Hermione and spoke, "I'm finished with checking on all the Gryffindors," He handed a clipboard to Hermione and continued, "Name year and injury all recorded... but there is one thing that isn't good at all..."

Hermione immediately thought of one thing, "Harry!" She ran over to where the Gryffindor prefects brought all the Gryffindors, and made her way where Harry was laying, as if he was sleeping. She bent down over him and tried to wake him up. "Harry!" she sobbed, "Harry! Wake up!" Hermione looked up to Ron, her tears were mixing in with the rain pouring over them. "He's... He's not.... You know... is he?"

Ron bent down and met his eyes with hers, "He's alive and his pulse and breath are normal... but he seems to be in a coma."

* * *

So... did you like? I hope so!!! Please review!!! Wanna hear a song I made up that makes no sense!?!?! Sure ya' do!

_I like Jollies! Cherry is the best!_

_I like cherry Jollies forget all rest!_

_Lemon is weird and Apple tastes rot!_

_Whoa! Look at the Cherry Jollies I got!!!_  dances

Jollies Jolly Ranchers.... Yum!

So please review and I will update ASAP!


	2. 7 years later

Disclaimer: Yo no own-o Harry-o Potter-o (speaking in Spanglish is fun to get on peoples nerves...)

I put the lyrics to my song to music! Sing my song to the tune of the Beverly Hillbillies (Something Something about a man named Jeb, something something keep his family fed, Something Something something something, Something Something moved to Beverly... Hills that is...) I obviously don't know the words to the song but hopefully that gave you an idea about the tune.

Whoot! I got some reviews!! :D I feel special! adds reviews to bag of cherry Jollies

Thankies to Lizzi-Chan! First reviewer! cue tape recording of cheering crowd

Kyaukii: Thankies! Van Helsing was OK... the costumes in the ball were great though, you would like it! You finished!!! Yayness! I have to let you borrow PotO now, teehee...

Post your story!!! Jeez... lol, and we need to work on the RP... too much stuff, so little time...

Alyer: Your PN is so much easier to spell than some other person I know cough Kya cough you shouldn't have told me you didn't like writing reviews... poke I WILL bug you later...

TaiOokamiYoukai: I didn't know that you could make squeaky sounds w/ Jollies... that's kinda' cool!

SkiBum: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I understand what you mean, all of that gets explained in later chapters. ;)

Crazy-beast-boy: Yesh, my sing was silly... Halloween candy has that effect on me! big grin

Liz: Can it be chicken soup? I like chicken soup!

Liberty's Kids Fanatic: Cherry Jollies will one day rule the world!!! cough

This is the longest A/N I have ever written (I think)...

* * *

7 Years Later:

Healer Hermione Granger walked down the halls of the long-term admittance wards of St. Mungos. After the train crash, she decided to become a Healer, and help in any way she could with Harry until he woke up. What still puzzled her, as well as her friends, was why he had suffered (or is suffering) much more than everyone else in the crash. Everyone else came out with either broken bones or deep cuts, but Harry was the only one to be in a coma. They had all thought up of many theories, but eventually their discussions turned into a war between Hermione and Ron with Ginny trying to be the peacemaker.

Harry's condition hit everyone extremely hard, but not as hard as it hit Hermione. Becoming a Healer was the only way for her to calm her nerves because she could be with Harry most of the day. She missed him, and her last year of Hogwarts was rough, even if she did have Ron there, it just wasn't the same.

"Finished Hermione?" Hermione headed over to the main desk in ward's lobby.

"Yes Alice," she said with a smile while Alice made note of Hermione leaving for the day, "I'm going to check on Harry once more before leaving. Good Night!"

She made a turn and headed to room 142, where Harry stayed.

"Shhh! I think I hear someone coming!" said a voice from the room.

"Oh no... not again!" She thought to herself. Hermione stopped moving and made her breathing as quite as possible. Silently she pressed her back against the wall, next to the door and waited.

"I think the coast is clear!" the voice said again.

"Go! Go!" another replied.

Two old men in night gowns slowly crept out of Room 142, tip-toeing with extreme caution.

"Nice try guys." Hermione said, causing the two men to jump.

"Oh! Healer Granger! How nice you see you!" One of the men said before giving a weak smile. His white hair was sticking up in every which way and he was only wearing one slipper. His companion was wearing both, except each slipper was from a different pair.

"Nice to see you too Archie. Now, both of you back into your room and come up with a batter escape plan." She said laughing, as Archie and the other man walked into the room after her.

Hermione could overhear a Archie whispering behind her, "Why is it that are plans never seem to work out Murphy?"

"Because you always make them up!" Murphy snapped back.

Archie was never one to remember things very well, and since the time when his wand backfired off a mirror and damage both Murphy's and his brain, hadn't been able to think things through completely. After a great deal of run-ins with the Ministry (walking up to random muggles and asking them which way to the nearest wand polishing shop or casting spells on anything that moved) it was decided that the two of them be put in St. Mungo's.

Caring for them was like caring for two children. They were always coming up with plans of escaping the Hospital and then claming up when ever they were caught. Hermione was happy that they shared a room with Harry. They brought cheer into that gloomy room and they didn't mind her after hours visit.

Harry's face had only changed a small bit, probably from the lack of stress. Every once and a while either Ron or Hermione would come in and shave his beard and give him a hair cut, and all the while he slept peacefully.

Before leaving, she changed the water that some flowers were in.

"I'll see you tomorrow love." She said, and she was off.

* * *

I felt like that was a good place to end it for now, even though it was VERY short. I'll try and update by next weekend, hopefully.

Sorry if this chapter was a little short, it's because I'm too wrapped up watching the Day After Tomorrow.


	3. Awake

MWAHAHAHA!!! I NOW HOLD IN MY HAND A CHERRY JOLLER RANCHER LOLLY POP!!!!

OK, I'm sorry it's not "next weekend" anymore… But with Thanksgiving and then all my new projects and thingies to work on it's been hectic… Anyway… here I go again, multitasking (homework and writing) so please review!

Disclaimer: :D

* * *

"Healer Granger! Healer Granger!" 

Hermione could hear some one calling from behind. "What now?" she thought.

The voice was unmistakably Archie's. Hermione turned around to see what the matter was and waited until Archie met up to where she was standing. The poor man was so out of breath his words weren't even coming out together, but far apart.

"He's….. moaning….!" He panted.

"Moaning?"

"Yes… he's moaning!"

Hermione didn't need to ask who, it couldn't have been Harry but only Murphy. "What could possibly be wrong with him?" she asked herself on her way over to the room. But when she got there Murphy was completely fine working frantically away on a map for their next escape attempt.

She turned her Archie and spoke, "From what I can see Archie, he's not moaning…"

"But he is!!!" Archie complained, and as soon as he spoke his last words Harry let out another moan.

Hermione froze. Harry was moving! It could have easily been a spasm, but why think of such things when he could have been waking up. Slowly she made her way over there, Archie and Murphy just staring at her.

Harry's expression was one of pain, but his eyes were open…

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

Harry turned to look at her, and after a while opened his mouth to answer, "Who are you?"

Hermione collapsed.

* * *

K, please review, sorry it's short, I'm starting the next chapter soon :D, and that'll be up ASAP! Tootles! 


	4. Conversing

Hermione waited outside of Harry's room while Ron was inside. She rocked back and forth biting her nails (no matter how often she tried, she couldn't stop the habit; something always caused her to chew again and again). Harry was moved into a different room, everyone saw it best to give him a privet one if what Hermione had said about his memory loss was true.

The door to the room opened and Hermione immediately stood up. "Well?" she eagerly asked Ron.

"I have a feeling its pretty bad." Ron sat her back down on the chair and pulled up another and sat down as well. "I asked him loads of questions about school and nothing. No Forbidden Forest, no Quidditch, no Hogsmead trips… nothing." Each of Ron's words hit her like a dagger.

"How far back did you ask him about?" Hopefully Harry remembered he was a wizard.

"The day he got his Hogwarts letter…" Ron replied.

"And?!" Hermione was getting anxious and wound tighter and tighter by the minute. She had to know if Harry was alright.

"Doesn't even know what in the world Hogwarts is…"

Tears were creeping out Hermione's eyes. Harry remembered nothing of what his life was, or actually still is. Ron pulled her into a hug and let her cry, but one thing puzzled her. Ron was showing no emotion. Here, his best friend wakes up from a seven year slumber, and remembers nothing about him what-so-ever, and he showed no emotion.

In a way, Hermione thought that it shouldn't bother her that much. Ron was always whacky with his feelings. He was either very quite or very obvious, and this occasionally put her on edge. If he disagreed with something he was very fast to let the world know it, but if he was ashamed, he was as silent as the grave.

Hermione pulled herself away, "I'm going to go talk to him, hopefully that will make me feel better."

Harry was sitting upright reading a book when she walked in. Ron had brought over some of Harry's old possessions like robes, books, and anything that the Dursley's might have given him in the previous years to "pay their respects to a dear nephew".

As she got closer she realized he was reading Quidditch Though the Ages. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit. If he didn't remember Quidditch at all, that would sure be something interesting for him to read anyway.

At her laugh Harry shot his gaze at her, "Oh! I'm sorry Miss; I didn't hear you come in." He said as he put a marker in his book and set it down. "Is something wrong?"

Hermione whipped a stray tear form her cheek. "No, nothing is wrong, just came in to talk with you for a while."

"Ah… Company is always nice…" Harry said, gesturing to a chair near the bed. "I'm sorry, but what was you name again?"

"Hermione" she said as she sat down. "Hermione Granger. We were friends is school."

"I don't remember knowing anyone named Hermione while I was in school…"

"It was a small acquaintance." Hermione looked down at the floor. Their acquaintance hadn't been small and it pained her to day that.

"Hm…" Harry nodded and looked as if he was thinking back to see if he could remember her, "I'm blanking… no idea. By the way, could you tell me what a Snitch is?"

Hermione chuckled again, and for the rest of the night, she explained the rules of Quidditch, and how points were scored and the like until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short... I'm trying to update on a regular basis, and hopefully now that Christmas break is coming up soon, I'll have more time even though I have the MLA report and science project... O Well! Hope you enjoyed, and remember Ron's little quirks that I throw in here and there, It may give you a couple of clues... And now for reviewing!!! 


	5. Weasleys

I hope everyone had great Holidays!

* * *

Hermione woke up to knocking on the door and whispering voices. 

"Alice must have let me sleep in." she thought to herself. It was well past her usual check in time but fortunately she didn't have a busy schedule today.

Again, the knocking didn't cease and the whispering continued until it turned into a clear complaint. "Hermione! Open this door!" Unmistakably, the voice of Ginny Weasley.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Five fiery red heads were waiting at the door when she got there.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley cooed, pushing Fred and George out of the way, "Oh How is he dear?"

Hermione turned to look at Harry, "He's still sleeping…"

"That won't stop Mum…" George followed his mother who was already way past the door way.

"You'd think that he'd be wired… I know I would be if I slept for 7 years straight!" Fred trailed behind.

"Fred, what do you have there?" Hermione walked back into the room, Mr. Weasley and Ginny entering behind.

"Nothing bad Hermione." Fred held out the bag and Hermione quickly grabbed it.

"Everything that we were willing to give him for free." George added.

"Not that we didn't do it out of the kindness of our own hearts…"

"We just need the money…"

Hermione peeked into the bag to find a vast variety of tampered with candy, fireworks and many other goodies.

"I'm sure he'll love these." She said as she put the bag on the chair she has slept on the night before.

Soon after, Harry woke up, easing Mrs. Weasley's nerves (she had been fussing over him the whole time, afraid he had gone back into his coma).

"Good Morning Hermione! Are these people related to the man that came to visit yesterday?"


	6. Ron

So here I am gun-ho ready to write when I hear: Honey! Have you cleaned your room yet?

Oops…

I need to celebrate! I finished my science project and pulled off an A, and Wicked is coming here in June!

Disclaimer: Sorry this took so long, school has been keeping me busy. Kudos to JKR and her new baby!

* * *

"What do you mean Ron came to visit him?" Ginny's face was beginning to match the colour of her hair, making her look like a giant carrot.

The group had stepped outside into the hallway, leaving Harry to sift through the bag Fred and George had brought.

Hermione was confused. Ron had been off and on about his letters, sending a couple every now and then, and then going through a dry spell. She knew his job was tough (whatever exactly he did) and writing letters was a difficult task. "You didn't know that Ron was in town?"

"You could almost say we didn't know Ron was alive!" George answered, "He hasn't contacted any of us in ages."

"Has he written to you?" Fred asked.

"He does every once and a while… Christmas and my birthday-"

"He doesn't even write to us then!" Ginny fumed. "He's acting exactly like Percy back before Sirius died! What the hell is wrong with my brothers?"

The twins were offended, "What's wrong with us?"

"Plenty…"

"There is no use in arguing over Ron now." Mrs. Weasly attempted to stop the sibling rivalry between Ginny and the boys before turning to Hermione, "What do you plan to do about Harry dear? If we want to refresh his memory, shouldn't we take him out of here?" she asked.

"I didn't think about that." Hermione replied.

"Not that you had anytime to dear, but he's not going to remember anything about his life if he spends it in a hospital bed."

"So, Hermione," Fred smiled, "Our place or yours?"


	7. New Location

Hermione prepared the extra room in her flat for Harry, pasting up posters of famous Quidditch teams, placing about as many pictures she could find of him and her together and memorabilia she had leftover from Hogwarts. She had also moved Hedwig's cage into his room as well, hopefully his animal familiar would at least do something. Within no time, everything was ready. Writing to Ron, telling him about Harry being moved crossed her mind, but she decided against it when she remembered all that the Weasly's had told her. In no time, she was ready to have Harry stay with her.

Harry had become quite popular among all the young nurses during his short, conscience, stay at St. Mungo's. Hermione had to shoo many of them out of his room when she arrived, Harry not minding at all since he didn't even know why they doted over him.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked once the last girl (with many protests) had left.

"Where to?"

"Home!" She smiled, "You don't really want to stay here forever? Do you?"

"You mean leave all those obsessed girls? Why in the world would I ever want to do that?"

Hermione was at a loss for words. Harry, her Harry, liked the fan girls? And this version of Harry didn't even know he was famous! "You, you like all of them?"

"Nah, just kidding. They're actually a little bit scary…" He chuckled, glad that Hermione had fallen for his joke. "So what is "Home"?"

"My home. We're going to try and jog your memory."

"Oh, that again. I seriously don't think I have lost my mind. I know very well that I have never seen you people before. I'm sorry, but I believe this is just a big waste of your time. Maybe the other Harry is out there," he made and outward gesture "but from what I know, he's not here."

"No, he isn't." Hermione whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Nothing, I was uh, was just thinking out loud…" Hermione hoped that Harry hadn't heard exactly what she muttered. "Anyway, I believe that you'll find my place more comfortable then this stuffy old room, eh?"

* * *

"Wow! Look at this place!" Harry was in awe of his room. "Are… are these pictures moving?" He pointed to the walls that the table to their left.

"Yea!" Hermione inched by him, picking up a picture of them together from their sixth year. "This is my favourite picture of us!" She handed the frame to Harry.

"I don't remember taking this…" he said studying the animated photo of what looked like a younger him and Hermione with some blond haired kid in the background whispering to two cronies. "Who are these people?" he asked.

Hermione took the picture back from him, "Ugh, that's the only downside… stupid Malfoy…"

"Malfoy?"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Sorry it's short… but two short chapters in one day… better then nothing! Once if start to find more time, (I can't believe it's SOOOO busy) I promise to write more! 


	8. Old Things

OH MY GOSH! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I JUST NOW HAVE GAINED MORE TIME! Projects, Beauty and the Beast production, more projects, graduation, moving school application/interviews/"fun stuff", stupid visits to the hospital (dumb nose is broken) and MUCH MUCH MORE! sobs

To all my reviewers my deepest apologies, now that it's summer vacation (school unfortunately starts August 12th…) I'll try and update longer and more frequent chapters!

* * *

Harry seemed fascinated and a little skittish of the multiple moving pictures about the house for a few days until he became used to their antics of making faces and many other things (especially of Fred and George). Hermione wrote daily to Ron, begging him to at least tell her where he was to no avail until she finally cast a spell upon a quill to make it write the exact same thing once a day to save her time.

"Is this magic stuff hard?" Harry asked one morning, trying to see if Hedwig would allow him to pet her.

"Well, No…" Hermione replied, "Not really… You used to be pretty good at mischievous spells, just like your father. Here, giver her some bacon

Harry took the piece of bacon Hermione had extended in her had and fed it to the owl. "Did you know my father?" He asked.

"No… I only know what you told me about him, or what I will have to tell you about him now."

They both were silent for some time until Hermione spoke again, "Is there anything you remember at all?"

"They died in a car crash… right?"

"No, Not exactly…" Hermione was beginning to feel bad that all her answers were recurring No's, "I'll tell you later, but first we should work on the less complicated stuff…"

"Sure… whatever you say miss"

"Please, it's Hermione!" Glancing up at the adjacent wall she blinked back more useless tears. Within seconds she realized that it was getting late and her weekend with Harry had to end. Shocked that she could have ever gotten so close to being late for work she began to spurt out directions for Harry while getting ready. "Please don't leave the flat while I'm gone, don't answer the door, you never know who could be out there especially, well, you know… never mind! Hand me that cloak! No, the other one!"

"What about the building and the lobby and stuff?" He asked handing over the correct garment.

"Uh, yea, sure. Whatever… Just don't leave the building. Yea, that's good, no one should bother you here… And if anyone tries to talk to you while you're down there ignore them or something… Use common sense! Surely you must have that left!"

"Righto!" He saluted as Hermione grabbed her remaining things and headed to the door.

Blowing a kiss and backing out the door she quickly added on, "I'll see you the evening Harry!"

* * *

They day rolled by slowly, even the pictures of the twins eventually got bored of watching Harry just lay on the bed. About mid-afternoon, and idea struck him. He rushed to the crate of things that had bed placed at the foot of his bed and lifted the somewhat hefty lid off. Inside he found just what he thought would be in there. Hermione hadn't opened it for him yet, or even explained what could be in there but just mentioned that there were a few more old things from his past.

Harry tossed things overhand onto the bed where it would be easier to examine the contents. Once all was cleared from the crate, he began the check out all that used to be his. First was an old black robe, with a patch from Gryffindor, his house at school from what Hermione said.

"It wouldn't hurt to try it on…" He said out loud and slipped into the cloak, witch seemed to fit pretty well besides being tight in the shoulders.

Next he found a wand, one just like Hermione's only a different length and colour. That was immediately slipped into the pocket of the black cloak. Then another cloak was found, but it was different from what he was wearing or from what he had seen Hermione wear. Harry decided to try it on over the other and it fit well.

Little did he know, he was now invisible…

* * *

K, that's it for now because it's midnight… not good…

Anyway, I'm incredibly sorry about how long this took and how not long the chapter is but believe me when I say, I defiantly have some more time now!


End file.
